ASUMIENDO  EL  PASADO
by Isabella Anianka Black Zabinni
Summary: Holitazzz...sorry si no he subido capi es epoca de examenes asi que les subire 3 capis despues del 5 de diciembre ...bexosss....aiozzz
1. AMARGOS RECUERDOS

___**Bueno este es un fic creado en uno de los pocos ratos en que mi cerebro descansa de la u ...aunque se niega a desconectarse y se le "arrancan los tarros" jajajaja**_

___**bueno les contare un poquito el contexto del fic ...Serena se encuentra en E.E.U.U estudiando su sexto año de medicina general, tiene 24 años (aqui pòngo a Serena un año menor que Darien o Mamoru), trabaja en una clinica, tiene su propia oficina a pesar de ser aun estudiante gracias a su excelente desempeño, vive en un departamento con su hija rini de aprox. 6 años de edad hace cinco años que se fue de Tokio y dejo de ser Sailor Moon las razones las conoceran a medida que avance el fic...bueno aqui voy con el primer capi...los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen, espero que les guste.**_

___**bexoooosssss**_

___** aiozzzz**_

___** ALIKO-T**_

* * *

___**  
**_

___**   
**_

___**Son las 6 de la tarde, una hermosa chica de largos cabellos rubios, alta, delgada, de unas curvas envidiables, hermosos ojos azules pero que perdieron su brillo hace mucho tiempo, responde al nombre de Serena **__**Tsukino**__**….Serena se encuentra sentada en su oficina, hace 5 minutos que por fin pudo detenerse a descansar ya que estuvo toda la mañana en clases y en la tarde atendiendo pacientes…pero eso no era lo que **__**mas**__** la preocupaba…ya han pasado casi seis años pensaba…mañana será el aniversario de su muerte…**_

___** "FLASH BACK"**_

___**Serena se encuentra profundamente dormida recostada en su cama, cuando suena el timbre…**_

___**DIN DON (**______**que**__** original ya lo **__**se**__** …pero no se me ocurrió como ponerle **__**jijiji)**_

_________**mmm**__**…¿**__**quien**__** será a esta hora?**_

_________**Serena se levanta, se pone su bata **__**para luego bajar las escaleras y acercarse a la puerta y abrirla para dirigirse al hombre uniformado que se encontraba en la puerta de su casa…**_

_________**Buenas noches…**_

_________**Buenas noches, soy el oficial **__**Mckinnon**____**¿**__**es **__**ud**__** la Srta. **__**Tsukino**__**?… **_

___________**Si soy yo…en que puedo ayudarle oficial.**_

___________** necesito que me **__**acompñe**__** a la estación por favor…**_

___________**¿Por qué?**_

___________** me temo que sus padres han sufrido un accidente mientras conducían por la interestatal…**_

___________**¡ QUE!**_

_____________** por favor **__**srta.**__** Necesito que me acompañe a la estación…**_

_____________**Serena corre escaleras arriba busca su cartera y sus llaves y salir corriendo para subirse a la patrulla donde el oficial la estaba esperando una vez que se sube el oficial se dirige a la estación de policía…una vez ahí el oficial la hace pasar a una oficina...**_

_______________** Srta. Por favor espere aquí…**_

_______________**Al ver que serena no le contesto el oficial decidió salir porque ya había cumplido con su misión de traerla.**_

_______________**Serena espero por **__**mas**__** de media hora…aunque no se percato de del tiempo transcurrido ya que todavía estaba tratando de asimilar lo que le había **__**dicho el oficial…en ese instante entra un hombre vestido de traje…**_

_______________** Srta. **__**Tsukino**__**, lamento la demora, soy el teniente **__**Yacamoto**__**…**_

_______________**Pero antes de que pudiera continuar hablando se vio interrumpido por serena quien se encontraba al borde de un ataque de histeria…**_

_______________** ¡me importa un comino quien sea **__**ud! **__**¡**__**digame**__** que paso con mis padres y mi hermano¡**__**porque**__** estoy aquí y no en el hospital! Dicho esto se dejo caer en la silla mientras gruesas lagrimas **__**caian**__** por su rostro y comenzaba a sollozar desesperadamente…**_

_______________**srta.**____**Calmese**__** por favor…lamento ser el portador de malas noticias….**_

_________________**En ese momento serena levanto la cabeza para mirar directamente a los ojos al hombre que estaba parado al frente de ella…**_

_________________**¿que paso?**_

___________________** Hubo una **__**colision **____**multiple**__** en la interestatal por donde viajaba su familia uno de los vehículos afectados fue justamente el de sus padres, ellos fallecieron en el acto….y su hermano mientras era trasladado al hospital…**_

_____________________** "FIN DEL FLASH BACK"**_

_____________________**------------------------------**_

_____________________**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL PRIMER **__**CAPI …**____**BEXOOOSSS**_

_______________________**ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC QUE PUBLICO DEJEN REVIEWS PARA SABER QUE LES PARECIO**_

_______________________**CUIDENSE!!!!**_

_______________________**"EL AMOR SIEMPRE PREVALECE"**_

_______________________** ALIKO-T**_


	2. UNA  OFERTA

_**Holitazzzzz...espero que esten bien bueno aqui el segundo capi ...arg no puedo escribir mucho ya que mi kerida hermana necesita la compu...**_

* * *

_**En e**__**l rostro de Serena comienza a aparecer una solitaria y rebelde lagrima que es arrancada por su dueña con un brusco movimiento **__**d**__**e su mano…**_

_**"no debo llorar" - se dice a si misma en un susurro recriminándose por aquel gesto de debilidad, volviendo a sumirse en sus pensamientos pero es devuelta a la realidad cuando suena el teléfono…**_

_**Serena estira su mano y levanta el **__**auricular…**_

_**Aló**__** –dice.**_

_**Serena – dice la persona que llama.**_

_**Si Nabiki ¿qué sucede? **__**– dice serena.**_

_**El doctor Namura desea verte en su oficina de **__**inmediato…**__** - dice **__**Nabiki**__** la secretaria de dicho doctor.**_

_**Mmm…te dijo ¿para qué? **__**– dice serena.**_

_**No solo me mando a llamarte….dice Nabiki.**_

_**Bien dile que voy enseguida ---dice serena.**_

_**Está**__** bien, adiós… - dice Nabiki.**_

_**Adiós- dice serena y cuelga el teléfono, se **__**encamina**__** a la puerta, la abre para luego dirigirse a la oficina de su jefe, tratando de adivinar porque la había mandado a llamar…sin darse cuenta llega hasta la puerta de la oficina y toca tres veces después de suspirar…**_

_**Adelante…- dice la voz de un hombre que se encuentra tras la puerta…**_

_**Alejandro ¿querías verme? **__**– dice serena al momento en que abre la puerta y la cierra tras ella.**_

_**Si **__**sere,**__** pasa, siéntate - dice el hombre sentado tras un **__**escritorio,**__** de unos 27 años, alto de un cuerpo envidiable y muy apreciado entre las **__**féminas,**__** de cabello negro azulado de ojos de un extraño color entre grises y azules que la mira sonriendo ante la cara de desconcierto de su amiga…**_

_**Serena se sienta donde le indica su amigo y jefe…**_

_**¿Sucede algo malo?- pregunta serena un tanto preocupada.**_

_**No…no…**__**nada que ver…lo que pasa es que quiero hacerte una oferta—dice el moreno mostrando su blanca dentadura en una sonrisa.**_

_**¿Qué oferta?- pregunta serena con el ceño fruncido un tanto desconcertada.**_

_**Alejandro ignorando la **__**última**__** pregunta de serena **__**continúa**__** hablando…**_

_**Tu estas en 6º año de Medicina verdad**____**- pregunta el moreno a la chica.**_

___**Si **__**pero…**__** no entiendo a donde quieres llegar- responde la rubia.**_

___**Alejandro se **__**ríe**__** ante su contestación y serena frunce el ceño porque no sabe que le causa tanta risa a su amigo.**_

___**Te toca hacer tu practica verdad**____** - pregunta **__**Alejandro**_

_______**Si pero…-contesta serena.**_

_______**Bien dice para **__**sí**__** mismo **__**aunque ya lo **__**sabía**__** pero no hallaba la forma de **__** decirle a la rubia sin que su integridad física se viera en peligro porque los años que conocía a la rubia y eran amigos aprendió que a la chica no le **__**gustaban**__** las c**__**osas al lote**__**….**_

_______**Alex habla de una vez- dice serena que ya **__**está**__** empezando a perder la paciencia.**_

_______**Alex suelta una risa algo nerviosa al parecer de la rubia y se dispone a hablar ---**_

_______**Bueno sere yo….dice el moreno**_

_________**Alex nos conocemos bastante tiempo **__**no hay razón para que te pongas tan nervioso…dice la rubia.**_

_________**Alex suspira antes de hablar bueno sere lo que **__**pasa…es…**____**que…**____**Alex**__** medita mucho lo que va a decir para **__**desesperación**__** de la **__**rubia….**_

_____________**Alex habla… dice la rubia.**_

_____________**Sere si me sigues interrumpiendo vamos a estar aquí toda la noche. Dice **__**Alex**_

_____________**Ambos se **__**ríen**__**…**_

_____________**Está**__** bien…termine de hablar Doctor **__**Namura…**__**.al decir esto trata de parecer seria pero no lo logra porque al terminar la frase suelta una estruendosa carcajada…**_

_____________**Alex comienza a hacer pucheros….no seas mala, bueno como te decía tengo una oferta que hacerte como estas en 6º y tienes que hacer tu practica….**_

_____________**Alex eso ya lo dijiste ve al grano…**__**dice la rubia.**_

_____________**Bueno…lo que pasa es que tengo un problema en una de las clínicas y necesito que alguien se haga cargo de ella por eso pensé que **__**tú**__** podrías tomar el puesto y hacer **__**tú**____**práctica**____**allá**__**……-dice el moreno.**_

_________________**Alejandro se queda mirando el rostro de la rubia pero decide hablar al ver que esta no responde…**_

_________________**¿**__**Y**____**qué**__** me dices?-dice el moreno.**_

___________________**Guau….me has dejado muda- dice serena.**_

___________________**¡**__**Uy**__**! Eso es muy difícil- dice el moreno para luego lanzar una enorme carcajada que pronto contagia a serena por lo que ambos se **__**ríen**__** por unos minutos.**_

___________________**¿**__**Y**__** aceptas? – dice **__**Alejandro**_

_____________________**Que si acepto, tendría que estar loca para no aceptar- dice la rubia.**_

_____________________**El moreno suspira….que bien me has salvado de un gran problema con mi padre- dice el moreno.**_

_____________________**¿**__**Y**__** en **__**donde**__** es?- dice serena.**_

_____________________**En Tokio – dice el moreno con voz temblorosa porque sabe el problema de su amiga en parte claro **__**está**_

_______________________**El rostro de serena se vuelve serio de inmediato al escuchar en donde era, ella se había ido de Tokio hace 5 años y no **__**tenía**__** ninguna intensión de regresar…**_

_______________________**Se forma un incomodo silencio que el moreno decide romper.**_

_______________________**Sere no puedes desperdiciar esta oportunidad sabias que tarde o temprano tendrías que enfrentar tu pasado.**_

_______________________**Serena suspira…si ya lo **__**sé**____**Alex,**__** pero no quería regresar- dice la rubia.**_

_________________________**Entonces¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunta el moreno.**_

_________________________**Serena se **__**queda**__** pensando-y el moreno comienza a desesperarse.**_

_________________________**Sere….-dice el moreno.**_

_________________________**Ahh… si lo siento acepto tu oferta no puedo dejar que el pasado interfiera con mi vida- dice serena.**_

_________________________**Alejandro suspira… menos mal…ya me estabas asustando- dice Alex.**_

_________________________**No te preocupes no te fallare….y ¿**__**cuándo**__** partimos?- pregunta serena.**_

_________________________**¿**__**Partimos**__**?- repite el moreno frunciendo el ceño.**_

_________________________**Serena lo mira divertida al recordar que su **__**amigo**__** era un excelente profesional pero **__**tenía**__** una memoria terrible…ay se te olvida que yo no estoy sola, tengo que viajar con rini- dice serena. **_

_________________________**Ahh…de veras se me había olvidado- dice Alejandro.**_

_________________________**Mmm…**__**tu **__**sí**__** que tienes mala memoria, y ¿Cuándo partimos?- pregunta serena.**_

_________________________**Alejandro al escuchar esto empieza a reírse de manera nerviosa ya que **__**sabía**__** lo que le venía.**_

_________________________**Pues…-dice Alejandro.**_

_________________________**¿Qué pasa?- pregunta serena con el ceño fruncido ante el evidente nerviosismo de su amigo.**_

_________________________**Eh…eh….-dice el moreno.**_

_________________________**¡**__**Alejandro**__** habla de una vez! – dice serena quien estaba perdiendo la paciencia **__**ante la actitud de su joven jefe y amigo.**_

_________________________**Jijiji…eh… ¿mañana temprano?- dijo arrugándose un poco nervioso preparándose para el estallido de la bomba.**_

_________________________**¡**__**Que**__**! – grita serena. O sea que me avisas a **__**última**__** hora tienes idea de ¡toooodo lo que tengo que preparar!- medio grito medio dijo serena quien ya a estas altura no le quedaba ni una pizca de paciencia.**_

_________________________**Si lo siento princesa pero es que esta mañana ha sido de locos, he tenido que viajar mucho y cada vez que intentaba hablarte estabas ocupada o llegaba mi padre a fastidiarme- dijo Alejandro.**_

_________________________**Mmm…**__**y como lo vamos a hacer necesito ver donde quedarme allá y...-**__**empezó**__** a decir la rubia pero fue interrumpida por **__**Alejandro**_

___________________________**Tranquila de eso ya me encargue, arregle que en cuanto llegues dispongas de un auto y la casa debe estar a estas alturas amoblada y en lo referente a la u están de vacaciones **__**allá**____**así**__** que arregle tu transferencia y en la clínica ya saben de tu llegada- dice el moreno.**_

_____________________________**Serena pone cara de preocupación ante todas las cosas que tiene que hacer y se pone un poco nerviosa porque dirigir una clínica no es nada fácil y lo otro que la asustaba un poco es que Darien también estaba estudiando medicina y como ella estaba adelantada un año cursarían el mismo año o sea sexto…**_

_____________________________**Princesa no pongas esa cara, **__**estaré**__** en contacto contigo para ayudarte en todo lo que necesites- dice el moreno.**_

_____________________________**Serena suspira…**__**está**__** bien**__**…**__**Gracias- dice serena pero al dirigir su vista al reloj de pared abre los ojos como platos.**_

_____________________________**¡**__**Uy**__**! Ya son las 7 debo irme rini debe estar solita…los pasajes y ¿a **__**qué**__** hora parto?**____**– dice serena.**_

_______________________________**Alejandro revuelve en uno de los cajones de su escritorio y saca dos sobre azules que dice AMERICAN AIRLANES**__**…**__** se para y se los entrega a serena.**_

_______________________________**Aquí esta los pasajes y partes a las 9:30 de la mañana…enviare un auto a recogerte a tu casa para que las lleve al **__**aeropuerto,**__** una vez en Tokio habrá un auto esperándote que te llevara a la casa que te encontré ya será mejor que te vayas una vez que llegues a Tokio me avisas y te **__**diré**__** el resto dale dale que tienes mucho que hacer- dice **__**Alejandro**_

_________________________________**Está**__** bien…ya me voy- dice serena.**_

_________________________________**Serena se para y abraza a **__**Alejandro**__** este le responde el abrazo y se quedan **__**así**__** por unos minutos.**_

_________________________________**Serena se separa….bueno hasta pronto y gracias por esta oportunidad…**__**- **__**pero se ve interrumpida **__** porque el moreno pone un dedo en sus labios.**_

_________________________________**No tienes nada que agradecerme princesa, tú eres una excelente todavía no profesional…ambos se ríen.**_

_________________________________**Se vuelven a abrazar y cuando se separar serena tiene los ojos **__**vidriosos….**_

_________________________________**Te voy a extrañar…-dice la rubia.**_

_________________________________**Eh alto quien dijo que no nos vamos a volver a ver , por supuesto que me arrancaré y te iré a ver esto es una despedida momentánea ya verás que en un par de semanas estoy por allá…- dice **__**Alejandro**_

___________________________________**Te quiero mucho no se que hubiera hecho sin ti- dice la rubia.**_

___________________________________**Pues es obvio nada….**__**jajajajajaja**__**-dice el moreno.**_

___________________________________**Siempre tan modesto- dice la rubia a lo cual **__**Alejandro**__** responde con una leve reverencia.**_

___________________________________**Ya te vas porque si no mañana **__**tendré**__** que ir a despertarte…-dice el moreno.**_

___________________________________**Ok…**__**adiós nos vemos – dice la rubia.**_

___________________________________**SIP. Adiós-**__** dice el moreno.**_

___________________________________**Serena sale de la oficina y se va corriendo a buscar sus cosas…una vez que las tiene baja en el ascensor hasta el estacionamiento, se sube a su auto un Ferrari negro último modelo (la chica recibió un millonario seguro cuando sus padres murieron) pone en marcha su auto y toma el camino rumbo a su casa….**_

* * *

___________________________________**jijiji espero que les haya gustado muchas gracias a LUNA ENAMORADA y USAKO PAU por los reviews y espero que sigan dejandos para saber si les gusta la historia ...advierto que en algunos capis mas abra lemon y no se todavia pero puede que un poco de yaoi...**_

___________________________________**eso bexosssssss**_

___________________________________** aiozzzzz**_

___________________________________** ALIKO-T  
**_


	3. NOTICIAS

_**HOLITAZZZ BUENO SORRY POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO ANTES PERO LA EMPRESA TENIA PROBLEMAS CON LA LINEA Y ESTUVE TODO EL DIA SIN INTERNET**__** Y DESPUES MI KERIDA HERMANITA TENIA QUE HACER UN TRABAJO.**_

_**GRACIAS A SERE**__**MAMO, LUNA ENAMORADA, ELIMAR Y USAKO PAU POR LOS REVIEWS.**_

* * *

_**Una vez en el edificio, estaciono su auto camino hasta el ascensor, subió en **__**él**__** y presionó el nº 5 que era el piso donde estaba su departamento, una vez ahí abre la puerta, entra y se queda mirando un poco desconcertada la mesa que estaba puesta pero no para 2 como era lo usual sino para 4…**_

_**¿Rini?- pregunta serena.**_

_**En ese momento 2 personas salen de la cocina.**_

_**HOLA cabeza de **__**bombón**__** – dice Haruka.**_

_**HOLA serena – dice Michiru.**_

_**Haruka, Michiru¿**__**qué**__** hacen aquí? - dice serena extrañada por la visita.**_

_**¿Qué no te agrada vernos? - pregunta Haruka un poco enfadada por la actitud de su princesa.**_

_**Por supuesto que estoy feliz que me visiten solo que me han sorprendido, porque hace tiempo que no hablábamos…dice serena rascándose la cabeza.**_

_**Si bueno lo que pasa es que hemos estado muy ocupadas con las carreras de Haruka y mis conciertos además recuerda que nosotras vivimos en Tokio- dice Michiru un poco divertida porque Haruka se encontraba de brazos cruzados aun un poco enfadada.**_

_**Si ya lo se jeje…pero eso va a cambiar muy pronto, antes de lo que se imaginan dijo en un susurro serena mas para **__**sí**__** misma pero que las chicas alcanzaron a **__**oír**__** pero no quisieron preguntar porque sabían que se los **__**diría…**_

_**A propósito donde esta Rini ¡RINI! – grita serena.**_

_**¡ACA TOY! – dice la pequeña.**_

_**Rini corre a abrazar a su madre, esta la recibe y trata de **__**sonreír**__** pero solo consigue una mueca.**_

_**Porque llegaste tan tarde mama- dice rini.**_

_**Serena se ríe ante el reproche de su hija que empieza a hacer pucheros.**_

_**Es que me retrase en una reunión con mi jefe por cierto tengo una noticia que darles – dice serena.**_

_**¿Qué cosa? - preguntan al **__**unísono**__** Haruka y la pequeña ante la mirada divertida de Michiru.**_

_**Porque no nos sentamos y mientras cenamos ustedes dos señalando con el dedo a Haruka y Rini continúan **__**interrogando a la pobre Serena – dice Michi medio en broma medio seria.**_

_**Haruka y Rini se miran un poco apenadas y las otras dos se **__**ríen**_

___**Si creo que Michi tiene razón, me muero de hambre – dice serena **____**haciendo pucheros.**_

_____**Todas se **__**ríen**_

_______**Hay cabeza de **__**bombón**__**, hay cosas de ti que nunca cambiaran - dice Haruka.**_

_______**Jajaja…**__**.si Haru, mejor sentémonos ante que se **__**enfrié**__** la comida.**_

_______**Todas se sientan y comienzan a comer…**_

_______**Y mamá que era lo que nos tenias que contar? – dice rini.**_

_______**Si que era? – dice Haru tratando de parecer tranquila aunque estaba ansiosa por saber que **__**tenía**__** que decir serena.**_

_______**Serena esta con la boca llena **__**así**__** que no pudo responder de inmediato.**_

_______**Las chicas se **__**ríen**__** ante la expresión de serena que le **__**costó**__** tragar ya que había "engullido" demasiada comida (raro en ella no).**_

_______**¡**__**Serena**__** habla de una vez! – dice Haru que ya estaba comenzando a desesperarse.**_

_______**¡¡¡¡AHHHHHH!!!!! ….ya **__**ya…**__**.Haru tu no cambias – dice serena con una mano en el pecho debido al susto que le pego Haru.**_

_______**Jajajajajaja**__** se **__**ríen**__** provocando el sonrojo de Haru que intenta seguir con la conversación…**_

_______**¡Ya**__** pues Serena! – dice Haru.**_

_______**Está**__** bien…lo que pasa es que me ofrecieron que me haga cargo de una de las células de la clínica y de paso termine mis estudios y mi practica.**_

_______**Supongo que aceptaste verdad mami? - pregunta la pequeña a su madre.**_

_______**Serena la mira con ternura….si acepte mi amor - dice a su hija.**_

_______**Ante esto Haru y Michi se ponen seria lo que causa una estruendosa carcajada en serena al ver sus caras.**_

_______**Haru se desespera….**_

_______**¿Y EN DONDE ES? – pregunta Haru.**_

_______**Adivina…- dice serena.**_

_______**Sere…..- dice Haru.**_

_______**Serena se pone seria por lo que **__**Michiru**__** decide volver a preguntar.**_

_______**¿Y EN DONDE ES SERE? – pregunta **__**Michi**_

_________**En Tokio – responde serena no muy contenta.**_

_________**Haru suspira….**_

_________**¡**__**Fiufff**__**! Menos mal ya estaba pensando que tendría que ir a visitarte a **__**África**__** o algo **__**así**__** – dice Haru un poco **__**más**__** tranquila.**_

_________**No te preocupes Haru- dice serena con una pequeña sonrisa.**_

_________**¡¡**__**Felicidades**__** princesa!!! – dice Michiru.**_

_________**¡¡SI, pero¿**__**cuándo**__** nos vamos mami? – pregunta la pequeña.**_

_________**¿**__**Y**____**Uds.**__** cuando se van? – les pregunta serena a las chicas serena sin responder la pregunta para desconcierto de la pequeña.**_

___________**Mañana en el vuelo de las 9:30 am ¿Por qué? – responde Haruka.**_

___________**Ahh**__**….parece que nos iremos juntas entonces - dice serena.**_

___________**Rini se pone seria ante la cara de su madre aunque es muy pequeña es **__**bastante madura…**_

___________**Pero estas segura que quieres volver mami – dice Rini.**_

___________**Si no te preocupes mi amor – dice serena.**_

___________**Mmm**__**….que flojera colegio nuevo y todo lo que me **__**costó**__** aprender a hablar **__**inglés**__**, pero bueno por fin **__**veré**__** a Setsu y a Hotaru – dice rini haciendo pucheros.**_

___________**SIP**__**…las vas a poder ver – dice serena.**_

___________**Michiru mira el reloj…**_

___________**Haru ya es tarde, creo que deberíamos regresar al hotel y dejar que las chicas preparen sus cosas – dice Michiru.**_

___________**¡**__**No**__**!, como se les ocurre que se van a ir a esta hora además me vendría bien un poco de ayuda - dice serena con tono de suplica.**_

___________**Las dos se **__**ríen**__** ante el comentario de serena.**_

___________**Está**__** bien las ayudaremos – dice Haruka.**_

___________**¡¡¡SI!!! – dice Rini.**_

___________**No te emociones tanto porque tienes que empacar tus cosas - dice serena divertida a su hija.**_

___________**Buuuu….mmm….mami? – dice rini con cara de angelito (esa típica que ponemos cuando queremos algo).**_

___________**Ni se te ocurra - dice serena.**_

___________**Pero seria muchisiiiimo mas fácil mami – dice rini con cara de cachorrito bueno.**_

___________**No – dice serena dando por zanjado el tema por lo que rini se va arrastrando los pies hacia su habitación.**_

___________** CONTINUARAAAAA….**_

__________

* * *

__________

___________**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI…OJIS QUE ME DEJEN REVIEW PARA SABER QUE LES PARECIO.**_

___________** BEXOOOSSSS**_

___________** CUIDENSE**_

___________** AIOZZZZZ**_

___________** ALIKO-T**_


	4. MISTERIOS SE REVELAN

_**HOLITAZZZZ SIENTO EL RETRASO **__**PERO **__**TENIA PROBLEMAS JIJIJIJIJI WENO AKI LES VA EL CAPI!**_

_**GRACIAS A ELIMAR; SERENITY CHIVA; LUNA ENAMORADA; SERE**__**MAMO Y USAKO PAU POR LOS REVIEWS**_

* * *

___**Haruka y Michiru se quedan mirando pensando que hab**__**í**__**a**__** sido **__**eso ,**__** pero ante la cara de sere decidieron que era mejor no preguntar.**_

___**Ok **__**…**__** creo que los muebles y todas esas cosas las dejare tal cual porque cuando tenga que viajar no quiero quedarme en un hotel - dice serena rasc**__**á**__**ndose**__** la cabeza.**_

___**Sip**____**–**__** dice Haruka.**_

_____**Y **__**asi**__** pasaron varias horas arreglando la ropa de rini **__**y sus juguetes que eran bastantes **__**mas**__** la monta**__**ña **__**de libros de serena.**_

_____**Llegada la media noche ya ten**__**í**__**an**__** todo listo, la peque**__**ña **__**rini se hab**__**í**__**a**__** quedado dormida en el **__**sill**__**ó**__**n**____**…**__**serena tomo en brazos a su peque**__**ña **__**con mucho cuidado de no despertarla, la dejo en su cama y la arropo luego sali**__**ó**__** al living en donde estaban **__**haru**__** y **__**michi**__**…**_

_______**Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a acostar que si no ma**__**ñ**__**ana no rendiremos **__**–**__** dice sere dando un bostezo.**_

_______**Si es lo mejor.- dice **__**michi**_

_________**Sere les dio las buenas noches y se fue a su recamara.**_

_________**Y **__**haru**__** y **__**michi**__** a la de huéspedes (juntas).**_

_________**Serena una vez que cierra la puerta se pone su pijama que consta de una sudadera negra y un short rosado oscuro**______**se acuesta en su cama pensando en todas las personas que no quer**__**í**__**a**__** ver y en las cosas que tendr**__**í**__**a**__** que enfrentar y **__**asi**__** el sue**__**ñ**__**o la fue **__**venciendo hasta que se entrego a los brazos de **__**morfeo**__**…**_

_______________**Eran las ocho de la ma**__**ñ**__**ana y una alterada Haruka entraba a la recamara donde serena se encontraba durmiendo pl**__**á**__**cidamente**_

_________________**Al verla **__**haru**__** se enfado aun mas (si es posible).**_

_________________**¡**__**serena**____**tsukino**__** despierta ya! Son las ocho de la ma**__**ñ**__**ana **__**–**__** dice Haru.**_

___________________**Serena ni se inmuta y se gira para quedar de espalda a Haruka.**_

___________________**¡**__**serena**____**–**__** grita Haruka.**_

_____________________**mmm**__**…**__**5 minutos **__**haru**__**…**____**—**__**dice serena aun con los ojos cerrados y tapada hasta la cabeza.**_

_______________________**¡**__**no**______**- **__**dice Haru.**_

___________________________**Pero- bostezo- si **__**–**__** bostezo- es- bostezo- **__**s**__**á**__**bado**__**- bostezo - dice serena.**_

___________________________**¡ **__**si**__** pero hoy tenemos que viajar! **__**–**__** dice Haruka que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.**_

___________________________**Serena abre los ojos que parec**__**í**__**an**__** que se les iban a salir de su s orbitas.**_

___________________________**¡**__**mierda**__**¡**__**lo**__** olvide!- dice serena golpe**__**á**__**ndose**__** la **____**frente con la mano.**_

_____________________________**lo**__** siento **__**haru**__** me levanto en seguida **__**–**__** dice serena y sale como un rayo hacia el ba**__**ñ**__**o.**_

_____________________________**Haru sale negando con la cabeza ante la actitud de su princesa**__**…**_

_____________________________**10 minutos después una acelerada serena sale vestida con unos ajustados a las caderas que marcan perfectamente sus curvas bb2 negros , unas zapatillas **__**bk**__** negras de suela color mostaza , un top negro y un **__**poleron**__** con un gran escote **____**casi hasta el **__**hombligo**__** del mismo color con gorro que dejaba ver el top, unas gafas negras RYBAN (no me acuerdo bien como se escribe) y un **__**jokey**__** negro **__**ADIDAS Y EL RUBIO CABELLO ATADO EN UNA COLETA ALTA**__**…**_

_______________________________**LAS CHICAS ESTABAN SENTADAS EN LA SALA ESPERANDOLA**_

_________________________________**YA ESTOY LISTA ¡BUENOS DIAS! **__**–**__** DICE SERENA.**_

_________________________________**BUENOS DIAS **__**–**__** DICEN HARU Y MICHI.**_

_________________________________**BUENOS DIAS MAMI **__**–**__** DICE LA **__**PEQUE**__**Ñ**__**A .**_

_________________________________**A LOS 20 MINUTOS LLEGA EL AUTO QUE LAS LLEVARIA AL AEROPUERTO.**_

_________________________________**EN ESO SERENA CAE EN LA CUENTA DE QUE SUS AMIGAS NO HABIAN IDO POR SUS EQUIPAJES.**_

_________________________________**CHICAS Y COMO LO VAN A hacer con sus maletas, tendremos que ir a buscarlas **__**–**__** suelta de carrera una histérica serena ante la mirada divertida de su hija y amigas.**_

_________________________________**¿**__**que**______**porque me miran **__**asi**__** - dice serena con el ce**__**ñ**__**o fruncido.**_

_____________________________________**Nuestras maletas ya deben estar en el aeropuerto, mientras **__**tu**__** dorm**__**í**__**as**__** llame al hotel cabeza de **__**bombon**____**–**__** dice Haru tratando **__** de no re**__**í**__**rse**__** pero no le funciono.**_

_______________________________________**Ahh**__**…**__**menos **__**mal **__**…**__** ¡ya todos arriba! **__**–**__** dice serena.**_

_______________________________________**Ok **__**–**__** responden.**_

_______________________________________**15 horas **__**después **__**…**__**el vuelo 715 aterriza en el aeropuerto de Tokio **__**…**_

_______________________________________**10 minutos **__**mas**__** tarde **____**una mosqueada **__**serena **__**…**_

_________________________________________**Argggggggg**__**!!! Odio viajar en avi**__**ó**__**n**____**–**__** dice serena.**_

___________________________________________**No **__**se**____**de**__** que te quejas si dormiste todo el viaje cabeza de **__**bombon**____**–**__** dice **__**haru**_

_________________________________________________**Serena le dirigi**__**ó**__** una de esas miradas que si estas mataran **__**haru**__** ya estar**__**í**__**a**__** muerta.**_

_________________________________________________**¿**__**Mami? **__**–**__** dice la peque**__**ñ**__**a.**_

_________________________________________________**¿**__**Que**__** amor? **__**–**__** dice serena.**_

_________________________________________________**Quiero ir al ba**__**ñ**__**o **__**–**__** dice rini.**_

_________________________________________________**Pero si fuiste hace menos de 20 minutos en el avi**__**ó**__**n**____**–**__** dice serena rasc**__**á**__**ndose**__** la cabeza.**_

___________________________________________________**Pero quiero ir de nuevo **__**–**__** dice la peque**__**ñ**__**a haciendo pucheros.**_

___________________________________________________**Yo la llevare **__**ud**__** busquen las maletas **__**–**__** dice **__**michi**_

_____________________________________________________**Ok **__**–**__** dicen **__**haru**__** y sere al **__**unisono**_

_______________________________________________________**Y se fueron por distintos **__**caminos ,**__** rini y **__**michi**__** al ba**__**ñ**__**o ; sere y **__**haru**__** a por las maletas.**_

_______________________________________________________**Cosa que **__**haru**__** agradeci**__**ó**__** porque quer**__**í**__**a**__** hablar con su princesa.**_

_______________________________________________________**Sere **__**–**__** dice **__**haru**_

_________________________________________________________**mmm**__**…**__** - dice serena.**_

_________________________________________________________**¿**__**te**__** puedo preguntar algo? **__**–**__** dice **__**haru**_

___________________________________________________________**¿**__**si**__** que cosa? **__**–**__** dice serena.**_

___________________________________________________________**Pues la verdad es que nunca nos contaste porque te fuiste, ni porque no quer**__**í**__**as**__** que ellos supieran **__**donde**__** estabas **__**–**__** dice Haruka.**_

___________________________________________________________**Ellos me hicieron mucho da**__**ñ**__**o **__**Haruka .**____**–**__** dice serena con evidente rencor en la voz lo que sorprendi**__**ó**__** a Haruka.**_

_____________________________________________________________**Darien me enga**__**ñ**__**o - continuo diciendo **__**serena **__**…**__**y lo peor de todo es que con rey **__**–**__** dice serena suspirando.**_

_____________________________________________________________**¡**__**que**__**! Pero eso no es posible **__**–**__** dice Haruka que no puede creer lo que su princesa le dice.**_

_____________________________________________________________**Pues es verdad lo vi con mis propios ojos **__**haru**__** - dice serena.**_

_____________________________________________________________** FLASH BACK **_

_____________________________________________________________**SERENA **__**esta**__** encerrada en su pieza sentada en su cama mirando el reloj muy **__**nerviosa**_

_______________________________________________________________**20 **__**minutos **__**…**__** - murmuraba serena .**_

_______________________________________________________________**Cuando el reloj dio las 6:15 se levanto de golpe y corri**__**ó**__** hasta su **__**tocador ;**__** se quedo **__**estatica**__** mirando un cuadrado blanco**__**…**_

_________________________________________________________________**CONTINUARA **__**…**_

________________________________________________________________

* * *

________________________________________________________________

_________________________________________________________________**LES GUSTO KEDARON CON GANAS DE MAS ESPERO QUE SI **_

_________________________________________________________________**MA**__**Ñ**__**ANA LES SUBO EL OTRO **_

_________________________________________________________________**DEJEN REVIEWS PARA SABER QUE PIENSAN **_

_________________________________________________________________**CUIDENSE**_

_________________________________________________________________**AIOZZZZ**_

________________________________________________________________

_________________________________________________________________**ALIKO-T **_


	5. CONFESIONES

_**HOLITAZZZZ SIENTO LA DEMORA PERO LA U ME TENIA OCUPADA **_

_**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS A ELIMAR, USAKO PAU Y LUNA ENAMORADA…**_

_**AKI EL CAPI LOS VEO ABAJO…**_

* * *

_**Que **__**tenía**__** un signo **__**más**__** de color rojo (se imaginan que es no…)**_

_**Estoy…estoy...- decía serena mientras lagrimas **__**corrían**__** por su rostro.**_

_**Era el tercer test que se **__**hacía**__** y todos arrojaban el mismo resultado…estaba embarazada.**_

_**Por dios…estoy embarazada…- dijo serena se limpio las lagrimas y salió corriendo en dirección a la casa de Darien su novio y futuro padre…**_

_**Pero en la mitad del camino se encontró con Seiya…**_

_**¡Hola **__**bombón**__**! – dice Seiya.**_

_**¡Hola Seiya! – dice serena un poco entrecortado por la falta de aire**_

___**Sere que te pasa?? – dice preocupado Seiya.**_

___**En ese instante a serena le viene u**__**n mareo por lo que se cae pero antes de tocar el suelo siente que unos brazos la sostienen, se incorpora con un poco de dificultad y ve la cara de un preocupado Seiya.**_

___**¿**__**Sere**__** estas bien que te pasa? – dice Seiya.**_

___**Ahh**__** nada Seiya es **__**normal…**__**- dice Sere esbozando **__**una pequeña sonrisita.**_

___**Como va a ser normal que **__**estés**__** con mareos…- dice **__**Seiya**__** con el ceño fruncido.**_

___**Pues en mi estado lo es – dice serena.**_

___**¿Qué estado¿**__**Estás**__** enferma¿Qué tienes?**__** – dice **__**Seiya**__** muy preocupado **__**tomándola**__** por los hombros.**_

___**No estoy enferma **__**Seiya**__** estoy embarazada – dice la rubia con un leve rubor en las mejillas.**_

___**¡¡¡**__**Que**__**¿**__**Pero**____**cómo**__**? – dice **__**Seiya**__** que no puede creer lo que su **__**rubia**__** amiga le dice.**_

_____**Creo que no necesito explicarte como **__**Seiya**__** – dice serena riéndose de su amigo.**_

_____**No lo **__**puedo creer voy a matar a ese Chiva – dice **__**Seiya**__** muy enojado.**_

_____**Seiya, cuando vas a empezarte a llevar bien con Darien – dice serena suspirando y negando con la cabeza ante la actitud de su amigo.**_

_____**Nunca, porque te ha hecho sufrir demasiado – dice **__**Seiya**__** con evidente rencor en la voz.**_

_____**Bueno y ya se lo dijiste – pregunta **__**Seiya**_

_____**Nop… recién me acabo de enterar tu eres el 1º en saberlo Jijiji – dice serena.**_

_____**Mmm**__**…- dice **__**Seiya**_

_______**Bueno no me vas a felicitar – dice serena haciendo pucheros.**_

_______**Jijiji por supuesto que si mi princesa – dice **__**Seiya**__**, abraza a la rubia alzándola y le da una vuelta **__**en el aire.**_

_______**Ahhhh!!!!! Seiya **__**estás**__** loco – dice serena riendo.**_

_______**Si pues eso ya lo **__**sabías**__** cuando me conociste y es lo que **__**más**__** te gusta de mi – dice **__**Seiya**__** riendo.**_

_______**SIP**__** – dice serena siguiéndole el juego.**_

_______**Lo que ambos no notaron es que alguien se encontraba observando **__** muy enfadado.**_

_______**No puedo creerlo – murmura Darien para luego darse media vuelta e irse.**_

_______**Bueno **__**Seiya**__** tengo que ir al departamento de Darien a contarle – dice serena un poco nerviosa.**_

_______**Está**__** bien princesa, cualquier cosa me llamas vale? – dice **__**Seiya**_

_________**Ok, gracias- dice serena y lo abraza.**_

_________**No tienes nada que agradecerme, sabes que te quiero como a una hermana- dice **__**Seiya**__** devolviendo el abrazo (en esta historia **__**Seiya**__** no **__**está**__** enamorado de sere ya verán de quien Jijiji)**_

_________**SIP**__** yo igual- dice serena.**_

_________**Ya vete que si no se te va a hacer muy tarde – dice **__**Seiya**_

___________**Ya ya adiós nos vemos – dice serena.**_

___________**Nos vemos – dice **__**Seiya**_

_____________**Serena continua su camino a la casa de su novio después de estar **__**más**__** o menos una hora conversando con **__**Seiya**____**(o**__** sea ya eran co las 8 pm).**_

_______________**Una vez en el edificio tomo el **__**ascensor, subió**__** al quinto piso y se paro en frente de la puerta del departamento 514 el cual era de su novio muy nerviosa frotándose las manos.**_

_______________**Tienes que ser valiente, el te ama- pensaba serena para darse **__**ánimos**_

_________________**Iba a tocar la puerta cuando se dio cuenta que estaba abierta se extraño ante esto ya que Darien es muy precavido**__**…**_

_________________**Abrió la puerta y lo que vio la dejo en blanco…**_

_________________**Adentro del departamento estaban su mejor amiga Rei y su novio besándose????**_

_________________**Antes de que ninguno dijera algo serena sale corriendo mientras gruesas **__**lágrimas**__** caen por su rostro…**_

_________________**"FIN FLASH BACK".**_

_________________**Pero sere entiendo que no quieras que Darien o Rei se enteren pero las demás **__**chicas…**__**no alcanzo a terminar porque serena lo interrumpió.**_

_________________**Haru ellas desconfiaron de mi – dice serena con evidente rencor en la voz.**_

_________________**No entiendo – dice **__**Haru**__** con cara de desconcierto.**_

_________________**Lo que pasa es que una semana después que los **__**descubrí**__** un nuevo enemigo apareció y tuvimos que pelear, ISAKU (**__**así**__** se llamaba el monstruo no se me ocurrió un mejor nombre **__**Jijiji**__** mil perdones). Atrapó a Rei y la iba a matar, yo no podía hacer nada porque me tenia inmovilizada y las chicas pensaron que iba a dejar que mataran a **__**Rei**__** porque a simple vista parecía que yo estaba observando **__**cómo**__** iban a matarla y me dijeron cosas horribles, por eso **__**Haru**__** no quiero que sepan nada de **__**mí**__** y de mi hija, por favor, tienes que prometerme que no **__**dirás**__** nada – dice serena con un tono de suplica.**_

_________________**Por supuesto que no **__**diré**__** nada princesa – dice Haruka.**_

_________________**En ese instante **__**llegan Michiru y Rini…**_

_________________**Y bueno todavía no van a buscar las maletas – dice Michiru con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados en señal de reproche.**_

_________________**Está bien ya vamos – dice serena con una sonrisa.**_

_________________**No te enojes Michi – dice Haruka.**_

_________________**Las cuatro se dirigen a buscar sus maletas, una vez que las tienen se dirigen al estacionamiento donde debía estar el auto que las llevaría hasta la casa.**_

_________________**Cuando llega al estacionamiento serena ve una limusina negra y el chofer de esta tiene un cartel que dice "SRTA. BLACK"…**_

_________________**Serena se acerca al chofer y le dice "yo soy la Srta. Black…**_

_________________**Srta. el señor Alejandro me mando a que la recogiera y la llevara a su casa – dice el chofer.**_

_________________**Bien – dice serena para luego dirigirse a las chicas que no entendían ni jota.**_

_________________**Chicas suban – dice serena.**_

_________________**Se suben todas al auto y el chofer enciende el auto, sale del estacionamiento del aeropuerto rumbo a la casa de Serena…**_

_________________**CONTINUARAAA….**_

________________

* * *

________________

_________________**Y les gusto, espero que si sorry si les corte el rollo el capi pasado pero era mucha información pa un solo capi jijijijij**_

_________________**Espero que me dejen reviews haber que les pareció…por cierto comenzare a escribir una historia de HP **__**que va a ser de los merodeadores pero con los demás personajes entre medio con un desenlace distinto.**_

_________________**Bexosss**_

_________________**Cuídense **_

_________________** Que tengan buen finde**_

_________________** Aiozzzzzzz**___


	6. SORPRESAS

HOLITAZZZZ CO ESTAN ESPERO QUE BIEN ...AQUI LES VA EL RESULTADO DE MIS ARRANQUES DE TARROS JAJAJAJAJA ME DEMORE UN POQUITO EN SUBIR PORQUE MI CUADERNO EN DONDE ESCRIBO SE ME QUEDO EN EL CAMPO SNIFSNIF...

YAP LO LOS ABURRO MAS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EN CAPI...

* * *

La limusina se detiene ante una gran mansión blanca de dos pisos…las chicas abren los ojos como platos pero serena sonríe ya que conoce muy bien esa "casa".

Antes de que las chicas pudieran preguntar algo al bajarse de la limo el chofer se acerca a Serena con un sobre rojo en las manos…

Srta. El Sr. Alejandro me encargo que le entregaran esto una vez que llegáramos a su casa – dice el chofer entregándole dicho sobre.

Muchas gracias – dice serena al recibirlo.

Bueno Srta. Mi trabajo termino así que con su permiso me retiro, adiós – dice el chofer.

Adiós y muchas gracias – dice serena.

Al irse el chofer, serena abre el sobre en donde se encuentran dos manojos de llaves uno corresponde a un auto y el otro supone que es la llave de la casa, junto a una carta que lee de inmediato…

PRINCESA:

ESPERO QUE HAYAS LLEGADO BIEN SE CUANTO ODIAS VIAJAR EN AVION, BUENO LAS LLAVES UNA SON DEL AUTO (TRANKI QUE ES IGUAL QUE EL QUE TIENES ACA) Y LAS OTRAS SON LA LLAVE DE LA CASA Y TU OFICINA MAS LA CAJA FUERTE QUE ENCONTRARAS EN EL DESPACHO.

LA CASA ESTA COMPLETAMENTE REMODELADA.

ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE

CON AMOR

ALEX

Serena se ríe al terminar de leer la carta Alex jamás cambiara pensó esbozando una sonrisa.

Serena me puedes explicar – dice Haru.

¿Explicar qué? – pregunta serena.

Porque el chofer te dijo Srta. Black y de quien es esta inmensa casa – dice Haru con el ceño fruncido.

Serena se ríe…

Bueno Black es mi segundo apellido y la casa la herede cuando murió mi tío- dice serena.

Ahhhh…- dice Haru.

Bueno entremos – dice serena.

Al abrir la puerta de la casa aparecen dos personas, un hombre y una mujer ; que al parecer serena conoce muy bien ya que les sonrió al contrario de Haruka que las miraba con desconfianza y el ceño fruncido (extraño en ella no).

Buenos tardes Srta. serena – dicen las dos personas.

UFFF!!!! Ya les he dicho millones de veces que no me traten de Srta. Solo serena, buenos tardes Alfonse, Amelia – dice serena.

Bueno ellas son mis amigas Haruka y Michiru y ella es mi hija Nat.

Ohhh…hola preciosa – dice Amelia mirando a Rini.

Hola – dice Rini.

Serena me explicas - dice Haruka muy enojado.

Serena suspira – ya que Haru siempre estaba a la defensiva.

Haru ellos servían a mi tío desde que yo era muy pequeña, ellos son Amelia y Alfonse – dice serena

A lo que los aludidos asienten con la cabeza.

Y mis guardianes aunque hace poco descubrí que lo eran fueron enviados por mi madre para que me cuidaran hasta que llegara luna- dice serena.

Mami – dice rini.

¿Qué pasa mi amor?- dice serena.

Tengo hambre – dice la pequeña.

Todas se ríen porque al parecer la pequeña heredo el apetito voraz de su madre.

Mmm…porque no cenamos y después ordenamos las cosas que yo también me muero de hambre – dice serena sobándose el estomago.

Pasen al salón mientras les preparo la cena en seguida – dice Amelia.

Ok…ehhhh Alfonse? – dice serena rascándose la cabeza.

Si – dice Alfonse sin poder contener la risa.

Nos indicas donde – dice serena un poco avergonzada porque hace tiempo que no entraba a esa casa.

Haruka y Michiru la miran con una gota en la cabeza cada una y rini se ríe.

Oye chicas porque no llaman a Setsu y Hotaru para que vengan a cenar con nosotras – dice serena.

Es buena idea - dice Michiru.

Ya las llamo – dice Haruka al tiempo que saca el celular y le marca a setsuna.

Alo? – dice setsuna.

Setsu soy Haru- dice Haruka (no en serio no me había dado cuenta).

Ahhhh… hola Haru paso algo? – dice Setsu.

Si les tengo una sorpresa – dice Haru.

A si? – dice Setsu.

Necesito que te vengas con Hotaru al valle de Kenjau 1408 – dice Haruka.

Ok – dice setsuna.

Apresúrense – dice Haruka

Okis nos vemos – dice setsuna.

Adiós – dice Haruka y cuelga el teléfono.

Ya listo – dice Haruka.

Bien vamos a la sala mientras llegan las chicas – dice serena.

Todas se dirigen a la sala encaminadas por Alfonse.

Una vez ahí todas se sientan en la enorme sala que tenia sillones de cuero negro mientras las paredes color perla estaban adornadas por distintos cuadros, una chimenea con marco de mármol, una mesa de centro de vidrio de un color verdoso casi negro con un bonsái en el centro (pa los que no saben en un pequeño árbol chino).

Les traigo algo para beber o comer mientras esperan – dice Alfonse.

Si Alfonse, yo quiero un jugo de frambuesa (es exquisito el de fruta natural si aunque artificial también pero me gusta más el natural) y trae algunos pastelillos y algo salado para comer por favor – dice serena.

Muy bien y Uds. – dice Alfonse.

Yo un jugo de naranja – dice rini.

Yo quiero uno de piña – dice Michiru.

Yo quiero uno de frambuesa también – dice Haruka.

En seguida los traigo - dice Alfonse

En ese instante aparece Amelia.

Serena deseas algo especial para cenar – dice Amelia.

Mmm… de entrada podrían ser unos camarones con mayonesa y puerros, de plato de fondo filete miñón con salsa de champiñones y papas duquesa (es exquisito ni roche que soy una glotona Jajaja) y de postre helado de chocolate con frambuesas – dice serena.

Excelente elección – dice Amelia.

Gracias – dice serena.

Ahhhh!!! Por cierto Amelia – dice serena.

Si – dice Amelia una vez que se gira para ver a serena.

Prepara 6 puestos por favor – dice serena.

Amelia la queda mirando con un medio signo de interrogación reflejado en la cara.

Am lo que pasa es que vienen a cenar unas amigas – dice sere.

Ahhhh está bien s...serena – dice Am al ver la cara de asesina que le pone serena.

Bueno me voy a preparar la cena – dice am.

Okis porque tengo mucha hambre – dice serena haciendo morritos.

Todas se ríen.

5 minutos después llega Alfonse con un carrito con los jugos, donas bañadas en chocolate, alfajores de chocolate (no esos que venden en envases si no los que hacen en la pastelería) y de maicena, papas fritas, ramitas y torta de frambuesa con crema y merengue (mi favorita ñam ñam)

Gracias Alfonse – dice serena.

De nada – dice Alfonse y se retira.

Todas se ponen a comer porque tenían bastante hambre ya que eran pasadas las 6 de la tarde.

Una vez que se comieron todo o más bien rini y serena devoraron todo

Tocaron el timbre

Esas deben ser las chicas – dice serena.

Yo atiendo – dice Alfonse.

Gracias – dice serena.

Alfonse desaparece por el largo pasillo.

Al otro lado de la cerca se encuentran setsuna y Hotaru un poco extrañados y a la vez ansiosas, primero porque Haruka las había citado ahí y segundo cual era la sorpresa…

En eso estaban cuando se abrió la cerca.

Las chicas entraron y en la puerta las recibió Alfonse.

Buenas tardes Srtas. – dice Alfonse.

Buenas tardes sr. dicen al unisono la mujer y la niña muy cortésmente.

Pasen – dice Alfonse.

Las chicas se miran antes de entrar.

Las están esperando en la sala – dice Alfonse.

CONTINUARAAAA…

* * *

GRACIAS LES GUSTO ESPERO SUS REVIEWS CON CRITICAS A VER QUE TAL ME QUEDO ...

BEXOSSS

CUIDENSE

QUE TENGAN BUENA SEMANA

AIOZZZZZZZ


	7. Viviremos Juntas

Holitazzzz

bueno aki con un capi mas de uno de mis tantos "arranques de tarros" en los que mi cerebro se niega a descansar estoy muy cansadita me acoste a las 7 de la mañana no en carrete sino que en la pega ah!! supongo que no lo dije en mi bio saco fotos en matrimonios ...ya no los aburro mas con mi "entretenida vida"

espero que les guste el capi los veo abajo...

* * *

Una vez que entran a la casa, ven a Haruka y Michiru sentadas, Serena y Rini se habían escondido para darles una sorpresa… 

Hola chicas – dicen Haruka y Michiru al unísono.

Hola – dicen setsuna y Hotaru.

Antes de que pregunten nada les tenemos una sorpresa – dice Haruka.

Taran!!!!! – dicen serena y rini una vez que salen de su escondite.

¡Serena!- dice Hotaru y corre a abrazarla mientras rini abraza a Setsu.

¿Pero cómo? – pregunta setsuna.

En ese momento aparece Alfonse.

Lamento la interrupción pero la cena está servida – dice Alfonse.

Gracias Alfonse – dice serena.

Vamos a comer y ahí les explico vale – dice serena.

Ok – contestan todas.

Por aquí – dice Alfonse.

Alfonse dirige a las chicas al comedor; una vez que las chicas se sientan con esta distribución.

Serena a la cabeza, Haruka y rini a cada lado de la rubia, Hotaru al lado de rini y setsuna al lado de esta, Michiru se sienta al lado de Haruka (obvio).

Y bien – dice setsuna.

Bueno lo que pasa es que a mí me ofrecieron hacerme cargo de una célula de la clínica en la que trabajo acá y terminar sus estudios, las chicas estaban allá y se venían en el mismo vuelo que nosotras – dice serena.

Ahh…- dice setsuna.

Y en que clínica? – pregunta Hotaru.

En la clínica Saint's Claire – dice serena.

Ohhh es la misma en que trabajas tu Setsu – dice Hotaru.

Setsuna asiente con la cabeza.

Y que haces allá? – pregunta serena.

Pues por lo visto sere tu secretaria – contesta setsuna divertida.

Vaya esa sí que es una buena noticia – dice serena.

Oye se me ocurrió algo – dice serena.

Qué cosa – dice Haruka.

Porque no se vienen a vivir con nosotras porque esta casa es muy grande para nosotras dos y rini las hecha mucho de menos y yo también – dice serena haciendo morritos.

Las chicas se miran.

Pues…a mi me parece buena idea – dice setsuna.

Yo también creo lo mismo – dice Haruka.

Pues esta dicho nos mudamos para acá – dice Michiru.

¡¡¡Si!!!! – dicen rini y Hotaru al unísono.

Bueno tenemos que contratar un camión de mudanza para que traigan sus cosas – dice serena.

Sí, eso déjenmelo a mí – dice Haruka.

Bueno creo que deberíamos irnos para que las chicas puedan desempacar y nosotras empaquemos jijijij – dice setsuna.

Si…- dice serena suspirando.

Todas se levantan de la mesa y se van a la puerta de entrada…

Bueno nos vemos mañana – dice serena

Si mañana nos vemos en la clínica – dice setsuna.

Ah!!! Por cierto en que piso queda mi oficina – dice serena rascándose la cabeza.

En el 4º - dice setsuna.

Ok nos vemos allá – dice serena.

Adiós – dicen todas.

Y las 4 outhers se van en el taxi que Alfonse había llamado.

Bueno rini debemos empezar a desempacar - dice serena.

Rini gruñe por lo bajo.

Pero sabes que no tengo ganas de hacerlo a mano – dice serena.

¡¡¡¡Si!!!! – dice rini.

Bueno escoge tu habitación – dice serena.

Dicho esto las dos suben al 2º piso de su "casa".

Esta quiero mami – dice rini.

Rini estaba parada afuera de la habitación contigua a la principal que se encontraba al fondo del pasillo.

Buena elección –dice serena.

Bueno manos a la obra – dice serena.

Y con un movimiento de sus manos las cosas empezaron a ordenarse por sí solas en las habitaciones de sus dueñas (N.A: es un poder de la princesa no es magia ehhhh).

Unos 15 minutos después todo estaba ordenado, solo faltaban los libros de serena que los acomodaría en su "despacho".

Rini bosteza.

Tienes sueño amor - dice serena.

Rini solo asiente dando otro gran bostezo.

Serena le dio un beso en la frente, la pequeña se puso el pijama y se metió a su cama.

Buenas noches mami, que te vaya bien mañana – dice rini dando otro bostezo mientras se acomodaba en su cama…

Gracias, buenas noches amor, por cierto, mañana tendrás que quedarte con Alfonse y Amelia hasta que yo regrese aunque lo mas probable es que Haruka y Michiru aparezcan mañana por aquí – dice serena.

Bueno – bostezo- mami- bostezo- .- dice rini.

Serena apaga la y cierra la puerta de la recamara de su hija.

Se dirige a su habitación se pone el pijama y se dispone a bajar a su despacho…

Una vez que llego a su despacho se quedo con la boca abierta.

Tenía las paredes llenas de estantes para libros, un escritorio grande con un Berger negro de cuero con una gran lámpara en el techo. Tenía encima de su escritorio una lámpara de esas típicas de biblioteca.

Algo le llamo la atención un cuadro grande que tenía una espada y una flor de Liz en la empuñadura, la espada estaba enterrada en una piedra…saco el cuadro y encontró una caja fuerte "aquí podre guardar nuestros transformadores" – pensó serena.

Pasados 30 minutos pudo guardar todos sus libros de medicina y de sus autores favoritos entre los que se encontraban ahí pertenecientes a su tío, también había dos sillones individuales y uno de tres cuerpos, al frente del sillón más grande en el centro de la habitación había un hogar bastante grande y en una esquina había un mini bar.

Cuando termino de ordenar todo llegaron Amelia y Alfonse.

Serena – dice ambos.

Nosotros ya nos retiramos – dice Alfonse (son matrimonio).

Ok, buenas noches, mañana pueden cuidar a rini por favor mientras estoy en la clínica – dice serena.

Por supuesto – dice Amelia.

Ah!!! Me había olvidado, mis amigas se vienen a vivir aquí, lo más probable es que lleguen mañana, si les pueden ayudar a instalarse porque no tengo idea a qué hora regresare – dice serena.

Por supuesto no hay ningún problema – dice Alfonse.

Gracias – dice serena.

De nada y buenas noches – se despide el matrimonio.

Buenas noches – se despide también serena.

El matrimonio se retira.

Serena suspira y se sienta en el Berger detrás de su escritorio, mira el reloj que había encima sin reprimir un bostezo…

"Pufff!!!!! Son las 11 mejor me voy a acostar que si no mañana no me levanto" - pensó serena encaminándose a su cuarto.

Una vez ahí puso el despertador a las 6:30 am y lo dejo encima del velador y se acostó en la cama mirando su nueva recamara que era mucho más grande que la antigua.

Tenía un gran armario que más parecía una pequeña recamara según serena, tenía un tocador con un espejo ovalado en el centro a los lados dos repisas con tres espacios cada una donde estaban sus "potingues" (cremas, perfumes, etc.) y una silla muy bonita con el asiento y el respaldo de terciopelo azul.

Las paredes eran de un color verde agua y el cielo raso de un tono perlado, el piso esta todo alfombrado de color blanco invierno, la cama era más grande que una normal de dos plazas cubierta con sabanas de color celeste, las correspondientes frazadas pero que no eran muchas ya que era época de verano y finalmente sobre ellas un cobertor azul oscuro, las correspondientes almohadas.

Cuando miro el techo vio la lámpara que curiosamente tenia forma de media luna al verla serena sonrió porque sabía que era un detalle de Alejandro…

Pero se había entretenido mucho observando la habitación ya era pasada la media noche, así que decidió dormir de una vez un poco nerviosa pensando en que ocurriría mañana y como seria su primer día aunque poco a poco se dejo caer en los brazos de Morfeo….

CONTINUARAAA...

* * *

Holi de nuevo si ya se los ultimos dos capis han sido fomes pero son necesarios tenia que explicar un poco como viviran las chicas aunque faltan cosas 

el proximo capi no lo he podido terminar en parte porque me ha estado dando problemas y porque no me dejan escribir en paz ...cada cinco minutos me interrumpen y se me va la onda...

bueno muchas gracias por los reviews y por leer la historia

les adelanto el titulo del proximo capi se llamara "Nada podria ser peor , o si?"

nos vemos en el proximo

por fa dejen reviews a ver que les parecio...

cuidense

que tengan buena semana

bexosss

aiozzzzz

y ahora denle al botoncito que dice go y hagan feliz a la autora o sea yo jajajjajajaja

Ali - ko-t


	8. NOTA DE LA AUTORA

_**Hola lamento no poder continuar con esta historia por el momento es que la universidad me absorve mucho y el estres no me ha permitido escribir algo decente asi que prefiero actualizar durante vacaciones de invierno de nuevo lo siento muchisimo **_

_**hasta vacaciones **_

_** bye**_


End file.
